


Chef

by a_quick_drink



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, restaurant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/pseuds/a_quick_drink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restaurant critic B. Tyler leaves a bad review for chef Zane's restaurant. Zane calls Tyler out and offers to cook a full meal for him in the hopes it'll change the critic's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chef

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: you write me a bad restaurant review and i force myself into your kitchen so i can cook you my food until you admit it’s good au. [[x](http://levhaibas.tumblr.com/post/101617073705/some-au-ideas-that-have-been-floating-around-my)]

_B. Tyler @B_Tyler  
2 stars. Edible, but not worth the time if you want inspired cuisine. btylereatsout.com/review_sadies/_

Zane frowned at his phone. Tyler was such a prick. Just another self-proclaimed foodie with an unfulfilling day job who spent his nights as an amateur food critic, spouting his opinions while safely hidden behind the anonymity of the internet. The kind of person who either didn’t know or care what their words could do to a small business.

Forget about it, Zane reminded himself. The review was tame compared to some others Tyler had made, and it would take more than one bad review to tarnish his reputation as one of the city’s best chefs.

But as the number of notes climbed before his eyes, Zane’s confidence waned. He needed to do something.

Now.

Zane tapped out a hasty message and pressed send before he could second guess himself.

_Z. Garrett @Chef_Garrett  
@B_Tyler: You want inspired? Monday night. Full meal just for you._

_B. Tyler @B_Tyler  
I can’t wait… /s_

Zane slammed his phone down on the counter and stared at the empty kitchen as he scrubbed a hand over his face. He’d just called out one of the internet’s most popular critics, giving himself only two days to come up with three new dishes that were ‘inspired’. Whatever the hell that meant to this guy.

What could he possibly make that would change Tyler’s mind?

* * *

On Monday night, Zane tied on his apron and gave the recipes he’d scribbled down another glance. Not that he really needed to. He’d run through the ingredients and execution so many times in his head that he could do this from memory. But he didn’t dare take any chances. Tonight had to be perfect.

From the refrigerator, Zane retrieved the containers of sauces he’d prepared ahead of time, an armful of vegetables and wrapped meat, and set to work. Tyler would be here any minute, and he didn’t want to open with a mark against him by making the guy wait.

The kitchen door suddenly swung open and Kelly’s head poked through. “He’s here!”

“So bring him in,” Zane said, gesturing at the place setting laid out on the table behind him. The wood-topped table was usually used for making pastries and pasta, but tonight it doubled as guest seating to a view only staff was privy to. It wasn’t enough for Tyler to taste his food, but see the real him, raw and uninhibited and completely in his element.

As he spooned bright green tomatillo sauce onto a plate, Zane heard a low whistle. He half listened to Kelly and Tyler exchange a few polite words as the chair scraped across the tile floor and the critic sat down. Sommelier in training, Kelly explained the Spanish red wine he’d chosen and then excused himself.

Zane carefully plucked a packet wrapped in corn husks from the steamer. The scent of warm corn hit his nose as he unwrapped the packet and transferred the contents to the waiting plate, finishing with a simple garnish of sliced raw onions.

Giving the plated dish a final glance, Zane smiled to himself. Perfect. He picked up the plate and turned, nearly tripping over his own feet.

Seated at the makeshift dining table was a man younger than himself, though not by much, with broad shoulders and a wicked little smirk Zane wanted to smack off him. Or kiss off, depending how this night went. Mischief sparkled in Tyler’s eyes as he considered Zane over the rim of the wine glass in his hand. 

Zane set the plate down in front of Tyler and hurried away before any more traitorous thoughts came to mind. This guy was the enemy for godsakes. Making Zane’s life hell and getting a free meal out of it because Zane just couldn’t leave things alone.

“This is probably the most amazing tamale I’ve ever had,” Tyler said, dragging a forkful of the corn dough and meat filling through the sauce and stuffing it in his mouth. “How did you come up with this recipe?”

“It’s my grandmother’s recipe. I used to spend entire days helping her make enough of them to last us months.” Zane smiled fondly at the memory. If Tyler wanted to make fun of his answer, fuck him. His abuela had taught him everything he knew about cooking and love, and it was all thanks to her that he was standing in this kitchen–- _his_ kitchen.

“Why isn’t this on the menu?”

“Because it’s just street food.”

“Street food’s hot right now.”

 _That’s not the only thing._ Zane mentally smacked himself and started on the next dish, flank steak with a chile sauce and a side of tangy cactus paddle salad. When everything was arranged to his satisfaction, Zane wiped a stray drop of sauce from the edge of the plate and set it in front of his guest.

If the obscene noises coming from Tyler were any indication, Zane guessed he’d done well. At least he hoped so. It was only simple food his family had cooked for ages, given a slight spin to reflect himself. He doubted this food counted as inspired to a wannabe food critic like Tyler, who probably turned his nose up at anything less than Wagyu beef and truffles.

For dessert, Zane rolled out three little balls of dough into thin disks. He placed a generous dollop of spiced apple filling inside, and sealed them before the empanadas took a quick dip in a hot oil bath. A drizzle of vanilla and hibiscus sauces to finish, and he set the plate down.

Timing perfect as always, Kelly popped back into the kitchen and poured Tyler a new glass of wine, this one a crisp Riesling with a subtle sweetness. Kelly gave Zane a questioning look, hovering by the door while he waited for an answer. Zane gave him a nod, and Kelly disappeared back into the dining room.

Zane wiped his hands on the towel hanging from his waist and held his breath as Tyler bit into one of the empanadas. He finished off the pastry in another bite and moaned, oblivious to Zane’s reaction. “Oh God, please don’t tell my mom that I said these are better than her apple pie. 'Cause they totally are.”

“So does that mean I passed your exacting standards, Mr. Tyler?” Zane poured two small cups of hot chocolate from a pan sitting on a back burner and offered one to Tyler.

Tyler cocked his head to the side as he accepted the cup. A moment later his lips curved into a smile. “Name’s Tyler Grady, but you can just call me Ty.”

Zane lifted an eyebrow. “That what all your friends call you?”

“That or asshole,” Ty said, sounding sheepish as he ducked his head to avoid Zane’s gaze. “You’re a hard man to catch the attention of.”

“Is that what this was?” Zane asked in disbelief. “You posting a fake review in the hopes I’d notice? For what?”

Ty’s head shot up. “The review wasn’t fake. Your food is fantastic, but it’s nothing I haven’t seen done like a thousand times over. I’ve been following your work for years and I’ve never seen you play it so safe. But this?” He pointed at the empty plate in front of him. “Nobody at your level’s doing this, especially not in this city.”

Zane stared at the demitasse in his hand, frowning. He wouldn’t put anything on the menu he wasn’t happy with, and it had served him well. It paid the bills, but when had that been enough for him? Never. Not since…

Shit. 

Grief for his wife’s sudden death had consumed so much of his life for so long that it had become normal to him, shadowing everything he did regardless how much he denied it. He thought he’d moved on and yet here he was, years later, hearing it from a complete stranger. It felt like a slap in the face.

“Point taken,” Zane bit out, his tone colder than intended. Just because he needed to hear the truth from someone, didn’t mean he wanted that someone to be this guy. “So will you at least revise your review?”

“On one condition,” Ty said, the corner of his mouth ticking up into a smirk. “You agree to a date with me.” Zane’s jaw dropped, and Ty stood and held out a hand to diffuse the tension between them. “As a truce,” he quickly added.

Zane blinked in surprise, less at the request than the fact his acceptance was nearly automatic. He didn’t want to be attracted to this guy, but it seemed like he didn’t have a choice as the warmth from Ty’s hand shot through him like lightning. Ty was his type no matter how much he wanted to deny it, right down to the unabashed honesty. Finally managing a smile, Zane said, “Deal."


End file.
